


Pink

by shikastemari



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikastemari/pseuds/shikastemari
Summary: Boruto had one job: to wash his fiancée clothes, but somehow he managed to screw things up and Sarada didn't like it.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Pink

“You can’t be that stupid!”

Sarada stormed inside their bedroom, already shaking a sleepy Boruto. The blond had a huge history of being a heavy sleeper, but he couldn’t run away from his incredible mad fiancée.

Sarada opened the curtains, letting the sunlight fill the room, as Boruto just groaned. “If stupid could fly, you’d be a jet.”

“What’s going on?” He opened his eyes slowly, waiting for them to adjust the lightroom. “What time is it?”

“I explained to you, Boruto. Five times. I asked you if you had any doubts about it. You said no,” Sarada’s heart skipped a beat when she realized how cute he looked with his messy hair, but no cuteness would save his ass today.

Boruto sat on the bed, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on Sarada’s body against the sunlight coming from the window behind her. There was something in her hands, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. “Is now the time when you tell me what the hell is going on?”

“You had one job, Boruto! Separate the white clothes from the colorful ones. That’s all you had to do.” Sarada threw a pair of pink panties on his lap and Boruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from laughing. He knew better than laughing at her face when her cheeks’ color was the same as her red dress.

“Sarada, are you sure those weren’t pink already?” He shrugged as she turned the bed, leaving the room. Boruto raised his voice so she could still hear it. “They look even sexier now. I don’t see the problem he-“

A giant cape hit his face, taking away all his sight. He pulled it, starring at the soft pink in his hands.

With a number written on the back.

“Shit,” Boruto started to get up the bed. “I’m so sorry, Sarada.”

“My Hokage cloak, you idiot! How am I supposed to go to work with this?” She balanced the fabric in front of his face.

“I think it’s original.” The death glare he received in response almost made him shrunk. “Unique?” He tried again.

“I don’t wanna be unique, I just wanna do my damn job in my damn normal clothes.”

“Ok, ok,” Boruto grabbed her arms pulling her into a hug, which she clearly didn’t want to accept. “I’ll give you a new one by tomor-“

“Boruto!” She whined against his shoulder and he fought the grin which wanted to spread across his face. Her childish voice when she was mad was way too fun.

“Tonight. I mean, tonight. No one will even notice!” Sarada pulled herself a little bit from his thigh hug to deadpan. “What? I’m getting you a new one. I am sorry, woman.”

“Fine,” she sighed, already escaping from his hug when he pulled her closer again and cupped her face with both hands, squishing her cheeks in the process.

“I’ll make it up to you, okay? What do you want for tonight’s dinner? Ramen? Burger? Name it and I’ll do it.”

She didn’t even have to think much. “I want brownies.”

“Brownies?” Sarada raised an eyebrow at his judgemental tone. He let go of her face and threw his hands in the air as a surrender gesture. “Consider it done. Amazing brownies will be waiting for you when you arrive.”

“And a new cape,” she completed.

“Yea, that too.”

Sarada looked up, smiling in disbelief. “I can’t believe you made my Hokage clothes pink.”

“We can use it to our advantage, ya know.” Boruto gave her a smirk, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You never want to use it in the bedroom because you’re too afraid you’ll ruin it, so now-”

“One more word and I ban you from this Village,” she said, turning her back on him and aiming for the door. Sarada gave him one last look before leaving their apartment. “Fix it.”

“Yes ma’am,” he blinked.

The woman rolled her eyes at him. “I hate you.”

Boruto grinned so big he thought his face would explode. ”I really love you too.”

The blond guy just was able to spot a shadow of a smile on her face before she closed the door of their apartment. 


End file.
